


2 - Returned

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [2]
Category: Venom (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Post-Movie, Reunion, Symbiote - Freeform, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Eddie dealing with being separated from Venom after the explosion.





	2 - Returned

Everything was a blur for a while. Flashes. The cold water hitting Eddie like asphalt. Seeping the life out of him.

Being pulled out of the water.

The ambulance ride.

It wasn’t until he woke up in a hospital bed that he truly remembered.

 

“Venom!” He shot up, like out of a nightmare. He tried to focus, to feel every nook and cranny of himself, searching for him. “Come on, where are you?!” He muttered, starting to panic as he remembered the last words he heard from the symbiote: _Goodbye Eddie._

 

Anne ran in the room, hearing his voice. Upon seeing Eddie awake she poked her head back out of the room and said “He’s awake can you go get Dr Lewis?” Then looked back at Eddie. “Hey, you’re back.” She sighed.

 

“Where is he?” Eddies voice was more accusing then he meant for it to be.

 

“Dan is coming, but Eddie you need to calm down, you’re really hurt.” She said, taking a step toward him.

 

“Not Dan, Venom.” Eddie was already ripping off the IV and tape covering him. “I have to find him,”

 

Anne grabbed his arm, “Eddie, it’s gone”

 

Eddie shoved her off of him. “No! You don’t know that!” He fumbled to the door. He was weaker than he thought.

 

Anne touched his shoulder “Eddie, you need to calm down.”

 

Eddie was putting on his clothes. “What I need to do is find him.” He said, though his vision blurred and swam. Someone grabbed him from behind and he swung wildly, making impact.

 

More people came in, trying to restrain him, “No!” Eddie hollered trashing. “I need to find him!” There was a sharp pain, and he crumpled, needle still sticking out of his skin.

 

* * *

 

“Eddie?” Anne tentative voice called from the darkness.

 

“Easy there bud,” another voice said. Dan? Eddie opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed. He had a sense of dejavu but ignored it.

 

“You’re still on a lot of sedatives. We need to keep you calm, your body has a lot of recovering to do still.” Dan said.

 

Eddie tried to sit up but collapsed back in the bed again. He’s never felt so weak. “Ow” he breathed.

 

Anne chuckled. “Yeah, you know you wouldn’t be in so much pain if you hadn’t tried to fight the nurses.”

 

Eddie ignored her, reached his mind out, searching for venom. And found nothing. No. He looked to Anne and Dan, panicked. Dan put a comforting but firm hand on his shoulder. “Eddie, i’m really sorry, the parasite is gone.”

 

“He’s not a parasite.” Eddie mumbled. His body was heavy, it took everything in him to move an inch, but his mind raced. “He saved me.” He realized, looking up at the two of them. “He saved everyone.”

 

* * *

 

Eddie was out of the hospital within a week. All he had from the explosion was a concussion from the whip lash, some hypothermia and minor burns. What kept him longer was a strange chemical deficiency Dan found. Phenethylamine.

 

No reason for that to be from the explosion, so Dan said it was probably left over from Venom. All the organ damage Dan was worried about before was completely healed.

 

He almost went home before Anne told him that it was still a crime scene. So instead Anne got him a hotel room. He lived off of junk food and chocolate. He spent his days looking for work, hopefully in writing this time. His nights he spent drinking until his sleeping pills kicked in and he could sleep without dreams.

 

There wasn’t a moment he wasn’t searching for Venom. Searching in his mind, in his body. But Venom wasn’t there.

 

Finally, the police let him have his apartment back. It was still a wreck. All the furniture in the living room and Kitchenette were trashed. He walked right past all of it and collapsed in his bed. After a moment He reached out for a bottle and hit clothing instead. He looked up, and there was his annoying neighbor.

 

What the fuck was he doing in his bedroom?

 

But then his eyes flashed black.

 

Eddies voice cracked “Venom?!” He shot to stand up.

 

His neighbor was engulfed in black and Venoms stupid toothy grin was in front of Eddies face. **You have any idea how hard it was to get here? To find you?** The black jumped off of his neighbor and entered Eddie, leaving his neighbor to fall to the ground with a thump. **Then your apartment was empty, you weren’t even here...**

 

“I missed you too buddy.” Eddie said aloud.

 

That stopped venom in his tracks. Eddie could feel venom searching him. **You _mean_ that. **

 

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, I mean that.” He looks down at the unconscious body of his neighbor. “You didn’t kill him did you?”

 

Eddie felt a chuckle in his mind. **I could if you want me to.**

 

Eddie sighed, so happy to feel while again. “How about you just help me get him back in his apartment? Then we can eat.”

 

Venom shifted under Eddies skin. **Hungry?**

 

Eddie laughed. “I am now”

**Author's Note:**

> (I write in chronological order so that’s the reason for the number in the title, but it’s not in chapters because you can still read it out of order or read only one and it will still make sense) If that’s not how this is done please let me know what I should be doing instead.


End file.
